


Onsen

by Daegaer



Category: RH Plus (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-20
Updated: 2008-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Onsen

"I don't see why we couldn't have met at the tea house," Michitaka said. He fumbled with his briefcase, producing the files on the current case. "The criminal –"

"Mister," Kiyoi said. He smiled and corrected himself, "Michitaka-san, I thought being at an onsen would allow us time to consider your cases in new ways. Shouldn't you change?"

"Change?"

"You can't go round in a suit and tie. Put on a yukata. Relax. We can bathe later."

In the hot water, Michitaka thought, Kiyoi's hand would be warm. If they accidentally touched.

"Well," he admitted. "Maybe a suit _is_ too formal."


End file.
